Large pressure vessel systems such as found in industrial applications or processes, for example, salt evaporators for potash, comprise one or more large pressure vessels and large diameter piping. The piping is interconnected with the large pressure vessels. The large diameter piping can represent significant loads for both long and short spans. The large diameter piping also represents significant loads that are applied to connection points, such as pump flanges and vessel nozzles.
While there are known rod supports for supporting the loads associated with the large diameter piping, there are shortcomings. For example, tie rods are supported by the vessel structures themselves which results in deflection, which is not desirable.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improvements in the art.